The present disclosure relates to communicating information related to industrial equipment.
Industrial equipment typically includes devices, systems and/or system components used for industrial applications such as energy production, the refining of resources, treatment and processing of chemicals and/or materials, resource distribution, resource transportation, processing of consumable goods (e.g., food and beverage), and fuel distribution. For example, industrial equipment may include flow control devices (e.g., valves, blowers, pumps, compressors), measurement devices (e.g., flow meters, temperature sensors), and/or fuel dispensing devices (e.g., systems that provide liquid fuel or electrical voltage).
An industrial device may include a large number of mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and/or other types of components and/or subsystems, and manufacturing such a device may include numerous complex processes, such as building, testing, and modifying the device. Manufacturing the device may include many different steps implemented by different workers and/or machines at different stations. Manufacturing the device may further involve logistical tasks, for example, ordering and receiving parts for building the device, warehousing the completed device, and/or shipping the completed device.